User blog:Sclera1/Monsters in Doom 3
List of monsters in Doom 3 Zombies Imp In Doom 3, the Imp still appears human, but the face was changed from having red eyes to having 10 small dark eyes. The shoulder spikes were removed, giving it more of a straightforward-monster appearance than a traditional demon. Unlike the previous Imps, these are capable of leaping great distances and moving at great speeds to attack. They also emit a loud chimp-like screech and can crawl on walls and other surfaces. They retain their fireball attack. Two other demons, the Maggot and Wraith, appear very similar to it and could possibly be related to it. In the Hell level of Doom 3, the Imps have orange skin and have a rocky frame. If you observe a lot in the expansion pack Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil, you can see a Hell Knight pick an Imp up, bite a chunk out of it and toss it away. It seems that the Imp might be preyed on by the much larger demon. wikipedia article transwikied to strategywiki The following is a list of enemies in ''Doom 3'' and its expansion pack, Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. Most of the enemies in the games are demons from Hell. Most are also alterations of enemies from the original Doom games. Zombies Zombies are UAC personnel that have become possessed and zombified by demons from Hell. They appear in these varieties: * Zombie: A basic zombie, attacking with a variety of melee weapons, such as its fists, flashlights, and wrenches. Although there are a number of cosmetically different variations (including one which is entirely headless), their attacks and durability remain the same. * Fat Zombie: Behaves like a basic zombie but is fatter, making it slower, capable of inflicting more damage with one strike, and able to absorb more damage. * Flaming Zombie: A perpetually aflame zombie that rushes at the player. It attacks with sluggish arm movements. In the book The Making of Doom 3, it is revealed that this zombie was affectionately named 'Bernie' by the game's designers. * Chainsaw Zombie: As its name implies, this zombie wields a chainsaw. It is faster than regular zombies and laughs insanely upon sighting the player. This zombie was dubbed 'Sawyer' by designers. * Z-Secs: UAC security personnel that have been possessed. As former soldiers, they are better armed and display more sophisticated attacking methods than the zombie civilians. A Z-Sec can be found using a pistol, shotgun, or machinegun. The pistol Z-Sec is the only type that does not usually wear a helmet, meaning it is the only one which sustains extra damage from headshots. Rarely, a pistol Z-Sec may come with a helmet and shield. The shotgun Z-Sec's weapon has less spread (5°) than the player's shotgun (22°), making it surprisingly accurate. Their presence can be heard by their (incomprehensible) radio chatter. * Zombie Commando: A larger, more muscular zombie. Two varieties exist: one wields a chaingun, the other rushes and attacks with an extending tentacle. Imp Imps are the basic cannon fodder that are encountered. They are humanoid in appearance, with gray skin, ten small dark eyes, and bony scales on their upper arms. They attack either by launching fireballs that travel in a parabolic path, or by slashing at the player with elongated claws. They also have the ability to leap at the player from afar, pushing the victim and causing damage. They can be seen to drop down from the ceiling from time to time, though they do not crawl on the ceiling or walls to any tactical advantage. In the Hell level of Doom 3, the Imps have orange skin and a rocky frame. Demon The Demon (a.k.a. Pinky Demon or Bull Demon) is a half-mechanical, lumbering beast that attacks with its jaws. It stomps around on four legs, with the two rear legs mechanical in nature. Its top half is hunchbacked and muscular. It can rush the player at a very high speed, and its attacks are quite quick and damaging. The designers have explained the unique face of the pinky demon by describing how it is born: a newborn Pinky's face is buried under thick folds of flesh (that do not, unlike other animals, undergo apoptosis), and the animal must consume itself to breathe and eat, similar to how some babies require cannibalizing their own mothers upon birth. It should be noted in some places in the Hell level of Doom 3, the organic half of this demon can be found hanging on meat hooks. Why they are there is unknown, but they could be used as a food source. Pinky Demons are also known to pursue the wanderer until dead, so a simple shotgun blast or two should put them down. Maggot The Maggot has a similar appearance to the Imp but it is slightly smaller and has more of a green skin tone. Instead of one head, it has two which both feature orange eyes. Its frame is monkey-like which makes it move on all five of its legs (3 on one side 2 on the other). Its back has blade-like parts sticking out from these two large red fleshy areas. They are capable of crawling on walls and other surfaces, which the Imp does as well, supporting the idea of a possible relation. Maggots lack the fire ball attack of the Imp and other hell demons but still feature melee attacks. They are relatively weak compared to some other demons but their speed and ferocity make up for that. The designers commented that this demon was drawn in various forms before deciding on the form we see today. It was apparently inspired by a photo of a two headed frog. Despite the name, they do not resemble real maggots in the slightest. Trite The Trite is a spider-like demon that is composed of an upside-down human head (with multiple eyes), with six legs sprouting from the base. They attack with leaping bites, and though they are quite weak individually, they tend to appear in large groups. Tick The Tick resembles the Trite, though the head portion is smoother, and its attack varies in the aspect that they explode on contact, making them suicide bombers, after a fashion. They often surprise their enemies emerging out of cracks in the ceiling, floor or walls. Only found in the PC version. The Tick's 'head' more obviously resembles a human female, and in particular the Vagary monster's head. Lost Soul Lost Souls are flying human heads, propelled by mechanical jets placed in the rear of the head. Though their faces are obviously human, they have long fangs that are used in their method of attack. Tears can be seen streaming down the faces of Lost Souls if the player gets close enough, and a memorable, gruesome cutscene in the game sees a female UAC employee transformed into one; her entire head and spinal column are torn clear from her body, at which point the head jettisons the spine. In several cutscenes in Doom 3, flying ghost-like skulls fly about possessing humans. These skulls closely resemble the Lost Souls from the classic Doom games. The design of Lost Souls was modified several times between Doom 3's E3 2001 presentation and its release in 2004. Cherub The Cherub is a small demon. Its lower half is an insect's abdomen and the back has insect-like wings. The upper half features two arms that end with clawed hands. Its eyes are pale and devoid of pupils. Whenever it flies around, it makes a buzzing noise and when it attacks, it emits a harsh screech. It can only perform melee attacks, which consist of leaping at its enemies with a force that can knock them back and slashing with its claws. They have very limited durability, and are killed easily by grenades, although their agility can occasionally cause problems. Since its top half resembles a human infant, the Cherub is considered to be quite disturbing in appearance. Usually when they are seen, the Mancubus is in the vicinity. Cacodemon Cacodemons are organic flying demons that are roughly sphere-like in appearance, resembling a large, inflated demonic head. They have several eyes and a large mouth filled with multiple rows of teeth. Though they do attack with these teeth at close range, their main attack is a long-range fireball launched from the mouth. Their fireball isn't too different from the imps, other than it has a larger splash radius. (See chart below.) Hell Knight The Hell Knight is a gigantic humanoid that vaguely resembles the Shambler from Quake and the Elite from Halo. Hell Knights are gray-skinned towering hulks that are of prodigious weight, causing loud thuds and minor ground-shaking as they walk. Their huge muscular frames lend them tremendous physical strength, able to send a man flying twenty or so feet away with a simple backhand-slap. An in-game exhibition of their spine indicates they have a massive skeleton as well. They are often called "Imps on steroids". Their heads are hunched forward, supported on their thick neck and trapezius muscles, with exposed mouths that permanently salivate. It is commonly believed that they feature no eyes, ears, or nose. While the latter two have yet to be found, upon closer inspection one will find that there are two blue-colored beady eyes in the fleshy, torn skin above their mouths. Their upper bodies are vaguely humanoid; the rib cage deepened to make way for the head, and bearing only four clawed extremities on their hands, opposable thumb included. Their leg structure is in the manner of a goat's hind legs, much like depictions of Satan or satyrs, although theirs terminate in feet with clawed toes, not hooves. Likewise with the rest of the frame, the musculature is large and prominent. When a Hell Knight is encountered in the Hell level, its skin is dark green, appears rocky, and is oddly similar in shape and color scheme to a UAC marine's armor. It bears a pentagram on its head. They rank among the toughest of the non-boss enemies within the games. Hell Knights attack in four ways. They can manifest balls of plasma which they throw, perform the aforementioned backhand-slap, a downward slashing motion with their claws or by a vicious bite. Their tremendous endurance allows them to survive even the most powerful weapons at least once, including the BFG 9000 unless charged up for a more powerful blast. The Hell Knight also appeared in the expansion pack, Resurrection of Evil. However, its place as the second strongest non-boss enemy was usurped by the fearsome Bruiser. In the book The Making of Doom 3, sound designer Ed Lima describes how he aimed for a "Jurassic Park/dinosaur kind of thing" for the Hell Knight's sound effects, which were created by a company called Danetracks. The player will usually hear the sounds of the Hell Knight's footsteps, which is another reason to keep your ears open. Mancubus The Mancubus is a gargantuan demon with an elephant-like head. Its head has what looks like a trunk extending from under the eyes and connecting to the chest. Around where the "trunk" begins are what appear to be small tusks. But if one uses the noclip cheat on the Mancubus and walks into it, suckers like those of an octopus can be seen, and so these "tusks" are more like tentacles. The suckers can also be seen in the cutscene where the player first encounters the Mancubus, when the creature is ramming its way through a grate. The designers commented that the face was inspired along the lines of Cthulhu and a shock site image of a man who took off his lower jaw from a gun shot. Their main method of attack are fireballs launched from twin mechanical arm-cannons. They can also attack at close-range by slamming its cannons vertically. They also have the highest health of any non-boss enemy in the game. The best way to take them down is using plasma weapons and explosives, such as plasma gun, BFG9000, Rocket Launcher, and Grenades. Also of note is that almost every Mancubus in Doom 3 is accompanied by a small Cherub. Revenant The Revenant is an animated humanoid with transparent flesh, making it look like a walking skeleton. Its eyes glow a blue-green color, and the creature emits a dinosaur-like screech when nearby. The Revenant attacks with homing missiles launched from shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. As the game progresses, it is discovered the Revenant shoots its rockets by nerve reactions. It can also attack with a slash at close range. According to the developers, the Doom 3 Revenant was supposed to be closer in design to the original Doom II monster. The introduction of the transparent skin was originally only a guide to compare the model with that of a normal human, but the modeller liked the change. It has also been stated by the modeller that the Revenant was once human but had Hell's technology implanted into it which distorted the skin and formed the demon. Wraith The Wraith is a hunched-over humanoid demon with long, scythe-like claws at the end of each arm. Its head is partially insect-like, with two mandibles over its mouth. The Wraith lacks the fire ball attack of the Imp but it has the unique ability to teleport in small jaunts. It will do this until it closes in on its opponent and tear it to pieces with its two long claws. Due to the teleportation, they are tough to strike. However, they have the same endurance as an Imp. It can be said that the Wraith shares certain similarities with the Imp and the Maggot, and is often considered to be related. Arch-Vile The Arch-Vile is a lean, pale humanoid demon with a bulbous head, long claws, and heart-like tumors on each hand. It has the ability to summon other demons from Hell to its side for aid, as well as being able to attack by shooting a wave of flame along the ground towards the player, and like in the original Doom games, they can also momentarily set the player on fire. They can be one of the toughest enemies of the game; kill them before you focus on other enemies. Vagary The Vagary is the first boss in Doom 3. While the other demons appear to be male or maybe sexless, the Vagary is a female. The upper half of the demon is the pale torso of a woman, featuring six spider-like eyes, bony arms, breasts lacking nipples, and a bald head. The bottom half is a black, headless—as the head is assumed to be on the upper half—spider with a large, transparent abdomen. Inside the abdomen appears to be a large human fetus. She is considered the mother of the spider-like demons, the Trites and Ticks. The fetus on her abdomen is likely what she uses to give birth to them, if she does at all. When she is first seen, her lair is a large room with web strewn everywhere. Along the ceiling, hanging human victims entangled in the web can be seen struggling to get free. Her methods of attacking are claw slashes at mêlée range and telekinesis, which is used to hurl large, spiked rocks (possibly a rigid egg sac, as they are seen in all lairs of Vagaries) at range. Late in the game, two more Vagaries, who behave in the same way but are reddish in color, are fought simultaneously. The Vagary could have been a replacement for the Arachnotron and the Spider Mastermind enemies from the previous Doom games. She also bears a peripheral resemblance to the spider goddess Lolth, main deity of the Drow in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Her appearance also resembles the Vore of Quake. The Guardian of Hell The Guardian of Hell, or simply known as Guardian, is the second boss in Doom 3. It is seen exclusively when the player reaches the end of the Hell level. However, in the expansion pack Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil, the head of the Guardian is engraved on some stone tablets. This could mean that either the Guardian left Hell to assist in the invasion, some of Mars' civilization saw it in Hell, or it was simply aesthetically pleasing to the game's designers. The Guardian looks vaguely like a Tyrannosaurus rex (the designers commented that the Guardian's appearance was driven by the idea of a pre-human Hell, with the Guardian a demonic opposite of dinosaurs), but with larger and more muscular arms ending in large round fists that appear to contain cracks full of lava, muscular legs with hooves, a hunched upper body, a very long tail that ends with a ball with cracks full of lava in it, an armored back with traces of lava, and a head that has stereotypical demonic horns and a pentagram on it. It shares some similarity, and possibly a relation, to Doom 3's Pinky Demon. It is blind (due to age, according to the designers), and what remains of its eyes are shallow pits. It summons much smaller (and possibly cybernetic) creatures dubbed Seekers to "see" for it and locate its targets. Its refuge is a large area of Hell that is filled with large pillars of rock. Its primary attacks consist of punching with its large fists and pounding the ground, which emits spheres of energy that damage its target. It has a weak point: if the Guardian's seekers are destroyed, a glowing orb of energy appears out of an opening in the Guardian's back. Severely damaging this orb will kill the Guardian. After killing the beast, the Soul Cube is released and its body does not dissolve (unlike some other demons). Sabaoth Sabaoth, or Sarge, is the third boss in Doom 3. Sabaoth is the demonified and mechanized form of Sergeant Kelly. His torso, head, and arms are mounted on a tank-like base. What remains of his body has been horribly mangled and devastated, merging with the mechanical parts grafted onto him, much like the Strogg in Quake II and Quake IV. He attacks with the BFG stolen from Jack Campbell, as well as being able to run over the player. If the soul cube is "charged", it is very easy to kill him: one attack with the soul cube then five rockets will kill him on the Veteran difficulty level. Cyberdemon The Cyberdemon is the final boss of Doom 3, and cannot be hurt with conventional firepower; instead, the player has to utilize the most powerful weapon in Doom 3, the Soul Cube, to kill it. However, when playing in a cooperative mode, (Xbox Live) the Cyberdemon can also be killed using conventional firepower. The Cyberdemon is by far the largest monster in the game, towering several meters over the player, and is a gruesome mixture of both demonic and cybernetic parts. His main attack is with the rocket launcher mounted on his right arm. He can also eliminate opponents by stepping on them. Some players have noted that the Cyberdemon looks somewhat like the Balrog from Lord of the Rings . Many players complained about the fact that the Cyberdemon is no longer vulnerable to the other weapons, and thus, a mod was released just some weeks after the release of Doom 3 that made the new Cyberdemon vulnerable to conventional weapons again. Future source ports for Doom 3 may have settings allowing the Cyberdemon to be vulnerable to conventional weapons. Resurrection of Evil Specific Monsters Forgotten One The Forgotten One's form is an echo to the original Lost Soul's shape in the previous Doom games, excluding its form in Doom 3. It is a flying skull with two demon horns, and floats with a stream of flame behind it. Its only attack is flying towards its enemy and biting. The Doom 3 incarnation of the Lost Soul does not appear in the expansion pack so the Forgotten One could either just be the replacement for the Lost Soul or perhaps a relative. Vulgar The Vulgar resembles an Imp although there are some bodily differences. The Vulgar have only two eyes that have an orange glow. They are slightly shorter and have a monkey-like frame instead of human. Due to this, they move on all fours but will sometimes stand up on their hind legs when angered. Unlike the Imp, they support a long tail, their bellies have small insect-like limbs attached to them and their lower jaw is designed like an insect's mouth parts. They also differ from the imp because they have plasmaballs instead of fireballs. This generally makes them a worse threat. Their plasmaball attack is comparable to the Hell Knight's version, though it is significantly weaker. The other attacks consist of leaps and claw slashing. They have a mechanical-like growl that they emit in each attack and are capable of crawling on walls and other surfaces. In an easter egg of sorts, you can see a Vulgar attack one of the human workers. The Vulgar was originally going to appear in Doom 3. It was stated to be the Arch-Vile but was scrapped and its appearance was saved for the expansion pack. It is said that the Vulgars resemble Verdugo, the executioner, from Resident Evil 4 Bruiser The Bruiser has a large muscular body in the vein of a Hell Knight and identical mechanical features of a Mancubus, although both creatures' robotic parts look different. It is also slightly taller than the Hell Knight. Its feet feature robotic hooves, both arms are giant fire ball launchers and the head is a sight to behold. It has two demon horns on the far back of its head, facing outward and the front has two yellow eyes with no pupils. Above the eyes are two yellow rings. The mouth is actually a large TV-screen that connects to the head with a fleshy-tube. On the screen is a close up of a (presumed) angry human mouth, showing only gums and teeth. The TV-screen also displays an eyeball upon sighting an enemy. The mouth sometimes opens and closes as the beast moves. Its back has what appears to be a visible, robotic spine. Seen early in Doom 3's development, the Bruiser's unique TV-Like mouth was intended to be another way of surprising the player. The player would walk up to what appeared to be a typical computer terminal, and the terminal would change and the Bruiser would reveal its entire self. This, however, does not happen in any point in the game. The Bruiser attacks by rapidly firing its cannons which will quickly kill almost any opponent. Its endurance is even higher than that of the Hell Knight or the Mancubus. The best ways to kill it are to either shoot the TV screen with the strongest weapons available, or to use the beserk power from the Artifact and attack with the fists. Two double-barreled shotgun blasts or one punch will kill it in whilst in beserk mode. Hell Hunters Creature resembling Hell Knights sent from Hell to track down the Artifact and the human who wields it. There are 3 different Hell Hunters, the Helltime Hunter, the Berserker Hunter, and the Invunerablity Hunter. you fight them separatly through out the game, when you kill one it seems their souls, or life essence is sucked into the aritfact supposingly making it stronger. Maledict The Maledict is the final boss in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. The Maledict looks like a dragon with a large set of wings, two legs with clawed feet, a long tail and a head shaped like a demon skull. It has empty eye sockets (and is thus possibly blind or sees via supernatural powers) and emits a loud, piercing scream. It is not known whether Betruger is a part of the monster or if he is controlling it. Either way, he does not seem to mind, as he apparently sees his new form as preferential to staying human (referring to everyone as "Mortals" in Resurrection). Resurrection's ending cinematic shows that the demon is very large compared to humans, able to swallow them whole. The only other demons that dwarf it are The Guardian of Hell and the Cyberdemon. The final battle consists of two phases. In the first phase, the airborne Maledict summons Forgotten Ones to attack the player. It also uses its Flamewall attack to emit a stream of fire much like that of the Arch-Vile. After the Maledict has been damaged considerably, the second phase of the battle begins. The demon retreats to the volcano on the battle and rains down fireballs from the sky. It also continues to use its Flamewall attack, which deals massive damage to the player. All of the Maledict's attacks are also able to penetrate the invincibility granted by the Artifact. To defeat the Maledict, the player is to use the Artifact; taking advantage of hell-time. The player can fire at the Maledict using his strongest weapon (preferably the BFG9000) with greater accuracy. When the Maledict's 2,500 hit points have been exhausted, the ending cinematic shows the demon lunging at the Marine with its mouth. The Marine passes out. When he wakes up, he is greeted by Dr. Betruger's head on the Maledict's tongue. Dr. Betruger says, "Return what is ours," referring to the Artifact. The angry Marine shoves the Artifact into the Maledict's mouth, resulting in a massive explosion that kills the Maledict and Dr. Betruger, whose skull is seen rolling out onto the ground. The screen whites out completely and the voice of Dr. Elizabeth McNeil is heard saying, "Marine… marine, welcome home!" This final scene is ambiguous and open to interpretation. See also * Doom * Doom II * Final Doom * Doom 3 * Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil * Doom (film) External links * Monsters category on the Doom Wiki * A fan description of the original Doom/Doom2 creatures Doom Wad Station Category:Fictional demons * Category:Doom 3 Category:Blog posts